Sudden Downpour
by samuraiheart
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri get caught in a sudden rainstorm and lots of sappiness ensues. Warning: shounen-ai


samuraiheart's Sudden Downpour

Here is a happy little fic to brighten your day. There's not much point to it, but if you love shounen-ai fics then I think this will bring a smile to your face.

samuraiheart

*************************

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me and remain the property of their respective owners._

_ _

Warning: This is a sappy little shounen-ai fic, which means there will be kissing, etc. between two guys. Please leave if that offends you. Otherwise, enjoy!

*************************

**Sudden Downpour**

**By samuraiheart**

** **

*************************

"Come on, Tasuki, no da! We have to hurry, no da!" Chichiri insisted as he glanced back at his fiery haired friend.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and storm clouds were beginning to darken the summer sky.

Chichiri turned around and frowned at the bandit behind him. "Tasuki, no da!" He said one more time, but raindrops had already started to fall and Tasuki was looking up at the sky and smiling with delight. He raised his arms up toward the clouds and closed his eyes briefly as a wide smile spread across his lips.

Chichiri tapped his foot on the ground and glared at the sight. Raindrops fell from the sky and trickled down his arms and face and dampened his clothing.

"Tasuki!" he shouted more seriously and motioned to the path in front of them. They would have to hurry if they wanted to find shelter before the rain really began to come down.

Tasuki paused in his revelry and stared back at his friend innocently. His smooth lips pushed out slightly in a pout. "Chichiri! You're no fun!" He shook his head and reached out to take the monk's hand in his own.

"But, Tasuki, no da! We'll be soaked if we stay out here, no da!" Chichiri insisted, but with less intensity. He was starting to realize that this was a losing battle.

"Don't you have a drying spell or something?" Tasuki asked.

Chichiri bit his lip and let out a deep breath. "Yeah, no da." He admitted reluctantly and shook his head.

Tasuki's grin widened so that his fangs showed. Droplets of water had already begun to plaster his bright orange bangs to his face.

He reached out and took the monk's hand in his own and pulled them both into the clearing. "Let's dance, Chichiri." Tasuki said resolutely. He pulled Chichiri closer to him and the monk didn't resist. Chichiri wrapped one arm around Tasuki's waist and laid his head against Tasuki's shoulder as they swayed gently back and forth and the wind blew around them. 

After a few moments, Tasuki pulled away and reached out to place his hand beneath Chichiri's chin. Chichiri felt his face heat up and was sure that a soft pink blush stained his cheeks as Tasuki leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

The world seemed to stop for that moment as Chichiri melted into the kiss and wrapped both arms around his lover. He forgot about the rain and the wind and all of the other nagging thoughts that had danced through his head a few seconds before. He brought a careful hand up to run through Tasuki's hair and marveled at the softness. He ran his tongue along the edge of Tasuki's bottom lip and parted his lips further to deepen the kiss. 

Tasuki pushed his tongue into Chichiri's mouth and ran his hand down Chichiri's slender back. Chichiri moved slightly to began planting kisses along Tasuki's jaw line tracing a path towards his ear. A clear drop of rainwater trickled down Tasuki's cheek and Chichiri caught it with the tip of his tongue before he began nibbling gently on Tasuki's ear lobe. His tongue moved playfully against the small piece of flesh and Tasuki moaned under the touch. He reached out to run his hands through Chichiri's light blue hair and brushed the monk's unruly bangs away from his face. He carefully redirected Chichiri's attention back to his lips and they shared one last passionate kiss before Tasuki let go of his love and began to walk ahead of him on the path. 

By now, the sudden downpour had ceased and the sun was shining through the clouds in shimmering patches of gold across the plants and trees. 

"Come on, Chichiri, we really should get going." Tasuki said matter of factly as he looked over his shoulder and winked at his friend.

Chichiri stood there staring after his companion for a few seconds and then walked briskly to catch up with the bandit. Chichiri linked his arm around his lover's arm and waved his hand briefly to perform the spell to dry them. The air around them shimmered slightly as the magic took effect and they continued on their journey. 

*************************

~Owari~


End file.
